Where loyalties lie
by Merlin-Morgan
Summary: When hidden magic is discovered who is the real traitor?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't believe you." Arthur stated coldly. He could not believe a word the man before him had spoken.

"Arthur I'm telling you the truth. You know I wouldn't lie about something like this, Merlin's like a brother to me!" The Knight stated.

Arthur sighed. It was true Merlin was almost like a little brother to all of the Knights, but how could it be possible...Merlin was nothing more than a bumbling idiot. He was the one person who he could always count on, the one that always remained glued to his side...whether he was wanted or not.

With a sigh Arthur sat back upon the throne. He didn't want to hear anymore, he wasn't sure his heart could take it. But for the sake of his Kingdom and for the good of his people he had to continue.

"Tell me.." He began hoping there wasn't anything to tell. "Tell me what proof do you have to back up your claim?"

He watched as one of his most trusted Knights stood before him shifting uncomfortably and for a moment Arthur felt the wild pounding of his heart slow. He was sure the Knight was going to come up empty handed and apologize for wasting his time.

He did not expect the man to look at him apologetically as he pulled his hand from beneath his cape.

"I'm sorry."

And to Arthur he sounded so sincere.

"This was found beneath a broken floorboard in his room." The man stated as he held out the evidence.

With trembling hands Arthur slowly grasped the book pulling it closer. The sound of his heart beating wilding within his chest almost deafening him.

No...no...His mind screamed as his heart shattered.

There was no room left for denial. There was no doubt to the Knights word, for in his hand was a book of magic.

"Not..." Arthur stopped to clear the lump that had lodged its way in his throat."Not a word of this to anyone. Do you understand me?" He demanded..

"Yes Sire."

"Good, Now leave me."

The Knight before him gave a curt nod then turned to leave.

"And Gwaine.." Arthur called causing the Knight to halt. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur made his way to his chambers. It had only been a couple of hours since he had discovered the truth, but already the devastation that had wrecked his heart had transformed into hot, raging fury.

He stormed into his chambers banging the door shut behind him. The traitor in question had been stacking more wood into the fireplace.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked as he got to his feet. "What's wrong?"

Arthur barked a laugh. Everything was wrong.

Concerned, Merlin slowly walked towards his King. "Arthur, What's happened?" He tried once more.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Mer-lin." Arthur stated coldly all humor forgotten. "Everyone I trust betrays me! My family is full of backstabbing traitors and my friends are plotting against me.'

"Not everyone is against you Arthur." Merlin stated earnestly. He hadn't seen Arthur like this since the night his father had passed. "There are so many that are loyal to you."

"Are you loyal?" Arthur demanded as he grabbed Merlin's wrist in a punishing grip.

"OW, Arthur you're hurting me." Merlin tried pulling free, but Arthur only tightened his hold further.

"Answer the question. Are you loyal to me?"

"YES!, I told you before Arthur. I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die."

"My servant yes, but is that all you are?" Arthur asked tugging the other man closer.

Merlin's wrist was now throbbing, tears welled in his eyes. "I'm your friend."

Arthur watched as a stray tear streamed down Merlin's slightly dirty cheek. I'm your friend. The words were spoken so softly, so sincerely.

But they were lies. He had given his so-called friend the opportunity to admit the truth, but all he had received were more bloody lies.

"I know exactly what you are Merlin. I know of your lying deceitful ways, which is why I feel no guilt for what I am about to do."

"Arthur wha..." Merlin didn't have chance to finish voicing his question as Arthur gave his wrist another vicious tug. Then he saw it. In Arthur's hand was an iron bracelet.

His first instinct was to pull away, but it was no use it didn't matter how much he struggled Arthur refused to let go. He thought about using his magic to push the other man away from him, but he couldn't. He knew if he used his magic against him then Arthur would truly see him as evil.

Arthur was confused when he felt Merlin still in his grip, but he did not let that deter him from his task. He quickly snapped the bracelet around that bony wrist the click as it locked echoed across the room.

The effects of the cold iron were immediate as Merlin's usually pale face turned ashen. Arthur released his wrist and pushed Merlin away from him not bothering to catch him as he stumbled and clumsily fell to the floor.

"Why?" Merlin asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

Arthur ignored him. He pulled out the other bracelet that was hidden beneath his cloak and attached it to Merlin's other wrist completely ignoring the broken pleas and whimpers that escaped his once-friends lips.

Once the second bracelet was locked in place Arthur calmly stepped away and seated himself on the chair by the fireplace. He sat there gazing coldly at Merlin's trembling form.

"I'm not a traitor Arthur." Merlin pleaded. Hoping Arthur would see the truth and release him from the agonizing bonds. "Everything I've done as always been to keep you safe."

"Silence!" Arthur roared. "I will hear no more of your lies Sorcerer. For years you have been hiding your true self, pretending to me and everyone else. Acting as though you are nothing but a simple country fool when really your a lying, murdering, evil piece of scum!"

"No!"

"Yes Merlin!" Arthur continued ignoring Merlin's anguished sobs. "Finally after all these years of lies I will have the truth".

"Please. Please just give me a chance to explain... Don't I deserve that much at least?"

Arthur stood. He smiled coldly as he walked across the room to open the door.

"Don't worry Sorcerer, You will have your chance to confess your sordid plans."

"GUARDS!"

"Arthur, You can't do this." Merlin pleaded once again as he struggled to his knees. His entire body felt as though it were aflame, his bound magic fighting for release.

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but Sir Gavin and Sir Michael came rushing into the room.

"Sire?" Sir Gavin, one of the younger Knights asked.

"Take the traitor down to the dungeon." Arthur ordered pointing towards Merlin. "He has been found guilty of sorcery and is to be questioned as to what his plans are."

"But, Sire" Gavin started. "It's Merlin."

"Do you dare to question my judgment?" Arthur thundered, grabbing the Knight roughly by the arm.

"No...no My Lord" Gavin replied meekly.

"Good." He released Gavin's arm. "Take him away and inform the guard that I want answers and that he is to use any means necessary in order to achieve them".

The Knights silently looked at one another before moving to grab the 'traitor'.

Merlin didn't put up any kind of a struggle, he simply let the Knights grab his arms and drag him from the room. He didn't put up a fight because the cruel words and the cold gaze directed his way from Arthur. His King, his friend, told him there was nothing left worth fighting for.


End file.
